World 1-Castle (New Super Mario Bros. Wii)
World 1-Castle is the first castle level of the game and the last level of World 1 of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. The boss here is Larry Koopa. It is unlocked by completing World 1-5 or World 1-6. Completing this unlocks World 2, World 2-1, and World 2-2. This is the one of the only levels to feature Thwomps. Story After Larry is defeated, he is kicked out of the castle and leaves his key. After Mario gets his key, Mario goes to the roof of the Castle and finds Bowser, Jr., Peach, and the Airship. Bowser, Jr. taunts Mario and then jumps on his Airship with Peach and flies away from the Castle all the way to the desert. Level There are several gears in the level. At first, there are 3 gears (2 in the lava and 1 floating). Then, there is a 4 sided gear which has a star coin floating beside it which is easily accessed. Then, there are more gears. After finishing the area with many gears, there is the checkpoint flag. Then, there are thwomps. Under some blocks, there is another star coin which can only be breakable by the Super Thwomp. Then, there are two other Super Thwomps. Then, there is the red ring with many Thwomps ahead. In the lava section, there are gears and thwomps. Then, the last gear passes by some pipes. At the end of the castle, there is a blue door. Boss Fight After entering the blue door, Mario will have to run to Larry's hideout. There are 2 doors, a door on the right that is closed and a door on the left that is not. Then, the left door closes and Kamek arrives and taunts Mario. Kamek sprinkles some magic onto the platforms making them go up and down. Platforms 1, 3, 5 go the opposite direction of Platforms 2 and 4. Larry will try to jump toward Mario and fire fireballs. After being jumped on or hit with fireballs 6 times, he will retreat into his shell and roll around. After a while, he will come back out and repeat his movements. Being jumped on 3 times or being hit fireballs 18 times will defeat him and force him to give up the key and run out of the castle. Getting the key will stop the platforms and the right door will open allowing Mario to go through it. Star Coins *Star Coin 1: After the fourth gear in the level, jump to reach the coin. *Star Coin 2: After the checkpoint, the star coin is hidden under some blocks only breakable by the first Super Thwomp. Make him fall and grab the coin. *Star Coin 3: Before the blue door, there is a pipe after the last gear. Go in it, hit the P switch and safely get the coin before time runs out. Enemies *Dry Bones *Super Thwomp *Thwomp Category:Mario Category:Levels Category:New Super Mario Bros. Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:World 1 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) Category:Boss Levels